Till the End of Time
by Kurumi sama
Summary: "Natsume, I think it Is time to bid ourselves goodbye." "Huh? Mikan not yet. Just- -" "I love you Natsume. Until we meet again." And all I see is darkness. [NXM]
1. The Arrival

[A/N: NOT BETA READ. This is my 3rd fanfiction, the first was kinda rushed up so forgive me. The 2nd one was a poem but sadly, I only got one review. The title is Down the Stars That Fall. I suggest you add it to your reading list. Anyway, this story is about the one that got away. Wait was that a song? Never mind. I have wasted so much time so let's start!]

Disclaimer: I want to own Gakuen Alice. ^^V

**Till the End of Time**

Passengers, I'm happy to announce that we safely landed to our destination. Welcome to Tokyo, Japan. Time check it's 6:45 in the evening. Thank you for flying with Japan Air Express.

Finally, I'm soooooo back after five long years. Nothing feels better that this. I can't believe it. I thought America will serve as my place of expiration.

I'm Mikan Yukihira Sakura, 25 years old. I can say that my life is a very twisted one. Why? We;;, its complicated. I have a blood cancer and I have a few months to live.

"Mikan, stay here with Youichi, I will get our bags and I'll be back." My Mom said. I just nodded and held my son's right hand. Yep. Youichi is my son.

I'm lucky to have a very hospitable Mom like her. She really knew I deserve to be here. I remembered my past to this place, all the memories were a flashback until ..

"Mom. Why are you crying?"

"Oh, nothing."

Warm water flowed from my eyes. Before I knew it, Youichi wiped it for me. Awww how sweet.

You could say I'm somewhat of a lonely girl. As I have told you, I have a blood cancer, lymphoma to be exact. That was basically the reason why we went to America. Too bad there was no cure so I decided to wither my last span of my life here in my hometown.

"Let's go Mikan, Youichi." my Mom called. Her voice had always been calm and patient. It was a voice that was difficult to refuse.

A yellow car was already there for us so we entered with no hesitation. Mom gave the driver a piece of paper for the address.

"How are you Mikan? Feeling any pain?"

She'd been asking me the same question for the umpteenth time. I turn away from the window to look at Mom.

"Everything's fine Mom. You know how much I don't want you to worry about me."

She just smiled at me. Oh those smile. I looked like her, which was what they have said.

Mommy Yuka had dark brown hair, slightly wavy curls that descended down her shoulders. Her eyes were chestnut color, perfect shaped nose and red glossy lips. To sum it all up, she is more than precious.

The girl at her right side wasn't. Me? Let's just say I'm contented with my appearance. I might've been more graceful than the average, since I have been told that several times in my life. I have big brown eyes, a heart-shaped face with a small nose and kissable pink lips. I also have a brunette colored hair that fell past my shoulders. I used to wear pigtails but someone told me that I looked prettier this way. And yeah, I miss him so much. It was ..

"We are here." Mom announced as she gave the money to the driver. What was I'm saying a while ago? Never mind. It was almost nine pm. A cloud passes away from being in front of the moon, allowing the light to illuminate the walkway leading to our house. A shadowed figurecame towards us. It was my uncle. He is my father's younger brother. Alright, my father, Izumi Yukihara died when I was young if you ask.

"Welcome back Yuka, Mikan, and Youichi!" uncle greeted us with a smile as he helped us carry our baggage. I may say he hasn't changed a lot. My uncle knows everything that we have been through for the past five years. Actually, he doesn't live here. He has a mansion to live with. Let's just say he missed us a lot so he came all his way here to spend the night with us. Tomorrow, he will fly towards a country somewhere in Europe for business purposes.

Dining Room 10:00 PM

Everyone got their seats except Youichi. He was too exhausted so he decided to sleep.

"So Yuka, do you want to return to my Izumi's company?" Uncle asked as he took a sip of his scrumptious soup.

"I still don't have an idea. I have to keep an eye to Mikan and Youichi."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He muttered. Uncle turned his face to me. I knew that look."

"Everything will be fine uncle, it's alright. I just -"

I was stopped because he hugged me tight. Suddenly I felt him crying.

I hugged him back, trying to comfort him.

"O, poor Mikan." He released the hug.

"Uncle, I—" he stopped me again. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I want you to be happy on your remaining days. Tell me what you want and I'll grant it to you my dear."

Oh no. I don't like crying sessions.

"Uncle I just want you to be happy. Let us live normal, as if I have no illness. I don't want you to cry me a river because that will make me feel lonely. Be happy for me uncle and don't worry. Smile uncle. Smile for me."

He patted my head.

"You are still the Mikan that I used to know."

"Alright let us resume eating. I don't want to cry but you guys started it." Mom said, teary eyed.

Come to think of it, Mom never returned to Yukihara corporations. She should work there, besides, keeping my father's legacy is the another way to express my Mom's love to Dad. And also, the reputation of our family.

"Hey Mom, you should come back to our corporation and be the C.E.O."

"As much as I want to but you know the reason why I can't honey."

"I'm fine Mom. Trust me, I really can handle myself and Youichi."

"But-"

"No buts Mom, Please, please do it for me."

Uncle saw how desperate I was talking to Mom. He put down his utensils and said,

"Yuka, just do it, for Mikan."

Sighing for defeat Mom said, "Alright, you both win."

We spent the rest of the night chatting about how great America is. The tourist spots, historical places, how great Americans were, etc. You know what they said, YOLO, you only live once. I never became depressed about how many days left for me because I only live once.

"I think I should go, it's about two hours before my flight. I wouldn't want to be left out, would I? Uncle Tono said as he prepared his luggage.

"Time flies so fast when you're enjoying it. I will miss you brother." Mom said.

"I will miss you too uncle. Take care!"

"Good bye! We'll definitely meet again soon."

"Uncle bid us his good bye. But as for me, I hope it will not be the last.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**[a/n: so how was it? Thank you for those who have read this. How about dropping a review? Please? Here I'll guide you.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Philosophy

[A/N:** NOT BETA READ**. OMG. My mind is going like crazy, saying that I should update today. Thank you for **ChocoChipzCookie** who reviewed I'm happy with that. I'll be happier when I reached 10 reviews. So please spare me a couple of seconds from your time to review. Pretty pretty please. Also thank you to **uriel's tea time** and **DXMidnightxMoonXD** for listing my story to your story alert. **Eka 19**, for favoriting my story. Let's go to the story shall we?]

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice *sniffs*

Chapter 2- Philosophy

Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm honored to introduce to you our guest speaker for today. This genius professor served as the chairman of the department of philosophy at the University of Shanghai. He was honored as the University Professor, the highest academic rank that the university confers for its distinguished academicians. He is also an author of many bestselling and well-known books in philosophy. Mind you, he is a Nobel Prize Gold Winner for that. He earned his Masteral Degree at the Alice Academy. Alongside his outstanding contributions in his field, he is also a businessman and holds the Yukihara Corporations.[A/N: OMG, too many too mention]So without further a do, let us welcome the 27-yr. old gentleman, Professor Natsume Hyuuga.

"What a nice compliment, isn't it my love?" Ruka Nogi told his girlfriend Hotaru Imai with a grin onhis face.

"Yeah. No exaggeration included." She agreed. Then continued, "He is an over-achiever."

"But we both know what he still lacks." Ruka said, sympathy evident in his voice.

Hotaru slightly nodded. Their attention was diverted to their best friend after earning an applause from the audience.

"Thank you Sumire Shouda for that warm welcome. Before I start, I also want to thank the organizers of this prestigious event, administrative staff, faculty members, the student body of this university and my two friends down there in the crowd. Actually, we are about to go to our office due to some important meeting so I have to apologize because I can't join with you any longer. I hope you understand" Natsume said, with pride and dignity, sadness plastered in his face.

[A/N: This part is worth to read so please continue. This will help you understand my story. ^^V]

He then continued "Alright listen. When we talk about philosophy, people usually tend to relate it with some jerky questions, reactions and thoughts. They commonly say that philosophers are weird and have a world of their own. The first impression that comes to the mind of most people, especially those who do not have any knowledge tend to conclude that the person who's asking or arguing philosophically is out of his mind. They find it strange. Most people say that asking questions like what philosophers do are bookish and sometimes they use to call those persons mentally ill, problematic and indifferent. But each person has a philosophy of his own. Somewhere beneath the minds of every person, I believe, there is a spot where philosophy sits.

Thinking philosophically is different from usual or ordinary thinking. It is of deeper level of reasoning. Philosophical thinking also generates more analytical views in life, on how you will perceive life and how you would live with it.

Before I leave this floor, I want to share this quote from Plato, "Unexamined life is not worth taking." Find the answers to your problems because life is a full course of philosophy. I hope you learned something from me, thank you for listening and best regards to all."

Natsume was taken a back because of the standing ovation and continuous applause from the audience. He never expected this, being the extemporaneous guest speaker and all. But hell, when we say Hyuuga it's definitely handsome and genius. [A/N: I'm fangirling again. Gomen ^_^V]

It was time for the three to rush for the said meeting so they did. Obviously they made it 30 minutes before the call time so they spend their free time in Natsume's office.

"Will you stop staring at me you two, it's annoying." Natsume said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Oh please, blame your IQ." Hotaru said, sipping her coffee.

"You really did level up, aren't you Natsume?" Ruka smiled at his friend.

"Hn"

"Long time no see Natsume-Kun. So, how is our kuro neko?" Hotaru interrupted the silence.

"Just fine." Natsume replied. He inhaled deeply and continued,

"Im still me, nothing changed, except for the fact that I'm one of the trustees to manage Yukihara Corporation. I have my masteral degree in philosophy and now planning to undergo a doctoral degree. I don't want to drown myself in despair you know."

"Wow. It was great to hear especially when it comes from you Natsume. Is this the side effect of what happened five years ago? "Ruka asked mischievously

"Ruka!" Hotaru stopped his boy friend, afraid to hurt Natsume's feelings.

Everyone went silent to the extent that only the sound of the aircon was left. Hotaru was about to say something when the intercom buzzed and Cynara's voice, Natsume's secretary filled the room.

"Excuse me sir. The meeting today at 2:00 pm was postponed due to the arrival of our future C.E.O."

"Alright, is there anything else?" Natsume asked.

"Yes sir, there is a n invitation for you, Ms. Imai and Mr. Nogi about the Alumni Homecoming in Alice Academy."

"Come here and hand me the invitations now."

"Okay sir."

Few minutes later the invitations were given to the owners.

"Alumni Homecoming, huh?" Hotaru muttered under her breath.

"I think it would be a waste of time. You guys going?" Natsume inquired, forgetting all of what happened earlier.

"I think so. Who knows maybe she will come." Ruka smirked at him.

Natsume was stunned.

"It's worth to give it a try I guess. Now that you mention it honey, didn't she attended the Academy with us? Hotaru asked, mentally setting a barrier of their conversation between hers and Ruka.

"Yeah. That Sakura Mikan is my friend, your bestfriend, and Natsume's –"

"Don't talk as if I do not exist." Natsume said crossly.

"Alright but you can't say NO to that invitation." Hotaru said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes I can. It is settled. You guys butt yourselves there while I will be here for my work, understood?" Natsume defended himself which is sign for a staring competition between them.

"Come on Natsume." Ruka pleaded.

"NO." Natsume insisted.

"Stubborn as always."

"Hyuuga, I have a premonition of having you and that Luna slut in the media later." Hotaru smirked.

"No way in hell, Imai. You know it was just a friendly kiss in the cheek."

"That's the whole point, jerk."

"Alright. Then I guess you got my YES, manipulator." Natsume said flatly.

"You better should."

But deep inside, Natsume was so happy for Hotaru's eagerness to convince him. He missed Mikan so much. He was still hoping that he will see his only true love again. Nothing has changed for his love for the brunette. Many girls ran into him but you know how Natsume is a kind of "stick-to-one" guy.

Meanwhile at Sakura's Residence

"Baby, where's Mom?" Mikan asked as she looked around to find her mother.  
"Shw went to work." Youichi replied, sitting in the couch as he took the remote and open the T.T.

"Oh, do you want anything?" I'll go upstairs. I'm kinda tired from the walk."

"Nothing much. Take a rest mom."

"Right."

Mikan went to her bedroom and searched for her diary. The name of her diary is Miya. Miya was given to her by her father on her debut. At first, she wanted to keep it as her collection but lately, she decided to use it as a witness for her remaining days. Miya had its own unique vintage style. It was designed mainly for those who love Sakura Trees. It has its girly pink frills and flowery stationery like pages.

"It is really hard. Hmm, where are you?"

Searching..

Searching..

Searching..

"Oh, Bingo!" Mikan said as she flipped the cover page.

With her orange glittery ball pen, [A/N: yes they do exist if you want, just tell me okay?] she finally scribbled her thoughts there.

_**Diary Entry # 1**_

_**It feels great to be back in my birthplace, Miya. I want to reminisce and spend my last day here. I took a 5-hour stroke in our province. I was surprised because almost everything had changed. There was a tell-tale sign of pollution everywhere. More houses are now built. The greeneries were diminished because of industrial works. Trees were also cut down. Despite all of this, my I mean OUR SAKURA TREE is still there :') *sniffs* Speaking of "our" where is he anyway? I miss him sooo freakin' much. *insert a heart breaking symbol*You know how much I love him. **_

_**From now on, I will live here again until my final day.**_

_**[I'm still hoping to see him again, for God's sake.]**_

_**M.S.**_

_**August XX, 20XX**_

**[A/N: **Yeah, I know it's tragic. And about Natsume being in the field of philosophy has a big influence in the story. Just have patience ne? so how was it guys? I'm thinking if I will continue this. Everyone needs a motivation right? I need 5+ reviews all in all as a sign.**]**

**Best Regards,**

**Miss Happy Thoughts**

Also, PM me if you want to suggest something about my story. Here I will guide you.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

v


	3. Missing You

[**A/N: **At the point of knowing that I already reached 5 reviews, I automatically get my drafted paper to type this new chapter. Thank you again for **ChocoChipzCookie** for reviewing Also to **Mystique0831**. Thank you to **Gakuen Alice 10750**. Did you receive the glittery pen? *laughs* I love you all guys. And to answer **shaleva22**'s question, I give to you this chapter. Let's get this started.]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, all rights to its creator Tachibana sensei. **

**Chapter 3- Missing You**

"Good Morning Mommy Mikan!" Youichi finally got up to his sleep and greeted me his "how-I-greet-my-mom-a-good-morning" routine by cupping his little hands on my face and showering small kisses in my entire face. I pretended not to open my eyes yet, wondering what will he do or what will happen.

"Hey mom?" he continued to wake me, now tugging my shirt.

"Mom? Quit it. I'm hungry."

"Mom. Hey!"

Seconds later he gave up. I was surprised to feel warm liquid in my face coming from him. Bad Mikan to pull jokes like this. I mentally thought. I heard him sob.

He is now turning his back on me and continue to cry until I got up and tickled him, pulling hm into a hug.

"Good Morning to you too, crying baby."

He was taken aback by surprise, and wiped his tears with his hands.

"I'm not a baby anymore." He said with broken voice. I mentally laughed at that. So cute.

I made hm lie down in my bed, now on top of him, caging him in my arms.

"Oh really?" I smirked. "Alright." I finally said as I also showed him my motherly affection by planting kisses starting from his forehead, cheeks, down to his chest and finally his tummy.

"Mom, seriously. Polka Dots?"

I stopped as my eyes twitched at him, confused. "What?"

I followed his gaze. My eyes went down in chest to reveal my polka-dotted bra. Oh thank you, oversized piece of cloth. Now it is time for him to smirk. Memories suddenly flashed down on me as fast as the speed of light. His face. His smirk. His attitude. I stared at him for a couple of minutes. Youichi has that gray hair, cute crimson eyes, perfect nose and soft kissable lips. He reminds me of his father. Natsume Hyuuga.

Our moment of silence broke when ..

"Hey you two, breakfast is ready!"Mom announced

Youichi mischievously slapped my right arm, allowing him to escape.

"Catch me if you can, hag!" Youichi stuck his tongue out.

"Why you-?" I stopped and smiled. I think some of his father's "bad boy" attitude was inherited by my 4-yr. old son huh?

I inhaled deeply and continued, " Run for your life baby, Mommy's coming!"

Mikan and Youichi raced at their dining table as they followed the sweet aroma of coffee and the delicious smell of strawberry shortcake. Mikan was about to overtake her son but sudden pain stopped her from her tracks and let him won.

"Mom look at me, I beated you again!" Youichi boasted as he let out his tongue stuck out again for Mikan. Mikan just gave him a faint smile as she walked slowly towards the table.

"Mikan, you okay? You look awfully drained honey. I'll get your supplements."

"Please do Mom. Thanks."

Youichi was too busy munching his cake in delight. It was his favorite treat. Strawberry shortcake. His innocent does not know any of Mikan's hardships and suffering. Of course our preety protagonist will not let him know. She loves her son too much and she don't want him to worry in that starting stage of his life. He deserved to be happy and free from any problems. All of Mikan's thoughts shattered when Youichi placed a spoon of strawberry cake in front of Mikan's lips.

"Here. Eat Mom, don't stare at the food."

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." Mikan was taken back to reality. She later pinched his puffy cheeks.

"You know, someday you will be the hottest guy when you grow up and I'll be proud and happy for you. Just don't ever break the hearts of girls okay? They should be treated like queens."

"What the heck are you talking about Mom? I don't understand. Are you high or something?"

"Of course you don't. Please remember that Mom will always love you okay? Whatever happens I will be here for you."

"Hai. I love you too." Youichi smiled showing his adorable dimples.

"I bet no food can beat your cheesy conversation. I think what I heard is too much already for my breakfast," Yuka suddenly appeared after eavesdropping.

"Here Mikan, take these and drink up.

Mikan chuckled and accepted it. "Don't worry Mom. I love you too."

"Youichi loves you too Granny."

"Granny?"

Mikan almost choke but managed to gulp down the bittery taste of the tablet. After that everyone laughed.

The classy furnished ballroom was filled with all people, all fashionably and sophistically dressed. Every little detail was completely organized, from the uniform of the evening's servers to the class A food down to the lively and vivacious music with matching disco and party lights. Everyone was happily reunited in their batch, all merrily laughing, dancing or having a conversation. Everyone except our very own Natsume Hyuuga.

**Natsume's POV**

"Mikan." I muttered her name repeatedly under my breath for hell knows how many times. Mikan. Just where are you? I keep scanning the place to find a certain brunette-haired girl but I found none. Much to my dismay. I clenched my fist. Damn it all to hell. I don't know why I still believe on seeing her after these years. I must have had a sudden bout of insanity. I felt so freaking helpless right now.

"Natsume-kun, welcome back!"

Tch. My annoying friends, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Mochu, Tobita and Sumire. I just glared at them. Sure it has been 2 years since I last saw them. I just returned here in Japan 2 days ago from Europe because I finished my masteral degree in philosophy. I regained my self back to reality and greeted them back casually.

"Hey buddy, we missed you a lot. Mind if we accommodate you to our table?" Mochu asked.

"Yeah, Ruka and Hotaru is also waiting for you back there. Let us go shall we?"

I just nodded as they lead me to luxurious table enough for us. I anticipated the place, Alice Academy has not changed a lot. Same corporeal, same ambiance, same cosmos. I surely missed this place and also my friends. They also did not change, except for the fact that they finally developed love interest with each other.

"Come on babe, try to taste my special hazelnut cake. I baked it with the most powerful alice in the world." Anna said, aiming the golden spoon of cake to Yuu.

"And what would that be?"

"Love" Anna blushed.

"Alright. Let me taste sweetie."

"Taste like pure heaven. But there is also another alternative for that."

"What?"

Yuu snatched a kiss from Anna's glossy pink lips/

On the other side of the table was Mochu whispering sweet nothings to Nonoko, thus making the blue-haired girl blush.

"I know what you're thinking baby."Koko smirked at her girlfriend Sumire.

"Really? Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Yep. So milady, may I have this dance?" Koko asked her as courtly as possible.

"oh, come and get me lover boy!" Sumire poked Koko's chest seductively and quickly ran as Koko come to catch her.

"Oi, Matte!"

My world felt like hell. One word. Jealous. I can't stand them, showing their public display of affection. I felt left out. Seeing the glares from Hotaru and Ruka, I stood up.

"Uhm. Excuse me for a minute. I need to go to the rest room." I stormed out of that stupid place and hid myself with the same dark and lonely part of the Alice Academy, the place where I first call Mikan by her real name.

'This is stupid' I thought.

Seriously, there is no day and no night with no thoughts about her. I miss her smile, her scent, her warm hugs, her annoying loud mouth, her angelic soft giggles that made me feel that life is worth living. Mikan is my life. But without her, I feel nothing. I feel empty. I'm incomplete without her. How is she now? Is she eating right? What happened to her illness? Is she cured? Is she still wearing polka-dotted panties? Wait. This is not the time to think of that. I chuckled. I feel like I'm going to be crazy any minute.

I sighed and stared blankly in the stars. I wonder where she is. Can someone tell me where she is?

"Oi Hyuuga, thinking about her?"

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone's voice calling out my name. Hotaru lifted her hands tapping my back. I glared at her coldly and went back in my star gazing.

"Imai, did you saw her?"

"Nope. I'm sorry but - -"

"It's okay Hotaru, don't be." I stopped her and smiled weakly.

My heart shattered into pieces. I can't move on but I guess I need to let her go. And that's what I will do.

**Hotaru's POV**

Everybody inside the party seems to dance out their lives forever. Well kinda over acting but I can't blame them. This event happens every five years. This is more like a reunion for us alumni in the academy. I'm so happy to see my friends developing their love interest. I knew this would happen. But what hurts me is Natsume. He excused himself to go to the rest room. I stared at him. Geez. I can't stand this pain. I watched his retreating figure, my heart beating fast. I pity the guy.

"You can follow him if you want to hon. I know this is hard for Natsume. He needs someone to accompany him." Ruka whispered to me.

"Right. I guess so."

"Behave animal-lover. I'll be back soon."

"Right." He snatched me a kiss in the cheek. I slapped him playfully. He just laughed.

I know what he is thinking. Mikan. Both of them suffered for almost five years. This is not a passing love. Natsume has been very loyal to Mikan. I'm a witness to that. The problem is, his parents were against of Mikan. They were separated until one day a news came that Mikan will be gone to continue her medications in America. Until now, we don't know what happened to her. We have no clue if she still breathe in this world. I miss her so much. I also feel the pain Natsume's suffering. The emptiness and incompleteness. We are dying to see that baka again.

After minutes of searching, I found him in the abandoned place in the academy. His masculine figure and the atmosphere made me realize that he is Hyuuga.

I tapped his back trying to comfort him.

"Oi Hyuuga, thinking about her? He just glared at me and continue to move his head up, counting the countless glitters in the sky.

"Imai, did you saw her?"

That make me feel that I want to cry. But no. I should be strong enough for him to lean on. Imagining their tragic love story tears me apart like hell.

"Nope. I'm sorry but—"

I answered him with a sad gloomy face but I was stopped.

"Hotaru, don't be" I saw his faint smile and hurt in his crimson orbs.

Don't give up Hyuuga. I will find her to get you happy ending. I promise. I left him and heard him sigh.

"What happened?" Ruka inquired.

"Not that fine. But fine enough not to commit suicide. He should not because I will not let that happen." Hotaru replied in monotonous dead tone.

Hotaru had a thought in her mind. Being known for her skills, she opened her laptop and smirked triumphantly.

"What's with the smirk?"

Ruka then realized what her girl friend is up to. He smiled.

Yuka Yukihira

Female

6'2

Future CEO of Yukihira Corporations

Husband: Izumi Sakura

Daughter: Mikan Yukihira Sakura

**Mikan's POV**

After that scrumptious dinner, I decided to go to my Sakura Tree to breath fresh air. I also bring Youichi because he insisted. He is stubborn like his father. I sat down and find my peace.; It has been five years since I left his place. Until now, I have no news from Natsume. If I were to compare, being my heart broke is the most painful of all, not to mention that I only have some few months to live. Natsume loves me. I know it, deep down in my heart. I missed him so much. He doesn't even know my situation. I'm struggling myself to live. And he don't even know that we have a child for God's sake! The next thing I knew, tears were flowing from my eyes like waterfalls. I stared blankly in the stars, feeling hopeless. Someone wiped my tears away and felt his other hand making circles at my back. Oh yeah, I almost forgot Youichi is here.

"Why are you crying, Mom?"

"Mommy, your ugly. Youichi wants Mommy Mikan to smile."

Youichi put his hands at both ends of my lips forming a smile. I hugged him and kissed him on one of his rosy red cheeks.

He then continued, "Mommy told Youichi that every people must smile because it makes others happy and a fine feeling. And with that, I want you to smile for me Mom because Youichi loves you so much."

I gave him a smile. Good thing he inherited some of my attitudes as well. Through all these painful things, I always thankful to my Boss up there. He gave me and Natsume our son, Youichi. He is my only source of strength and happiness. He is the only one left for me and Mom. If he did not live, I'm sure I'm now buried six feet under.

Cold wind came in our threshold and I don't like it so I got up.

"Let us now go home baby. I bet Mom is finding us." Youichi nodded.

"We're home Mom." I said.

"Good. Now lock the door."

I locked the door as she said. I quickly got upstairs and went to my room. I opened my drawer to get the orange ballpen.

_**Diary Entry # 2**_

_**Is there still hope for me to find him? There will come a time that our son will question me about his father. What will I say? How can I explain?**_

_**I'm so freakin' tired right now Miya, physically, emotionally but not mentally. I need to be strong. I should hold on. Boss will not fail me right?**_

_**Oh. Natsume Hyuuga, my love. Just where are you?**_

_**MS**_

_**[ I won't lose hope]**_

I put my diary under my pillow and went to close my eyes. I thought that as days pass, the nearer I am close to my end. Well, tomorrow is another day.

**End of Chapter 3**

**[A/N: Whoa. Long chapter I know. So how was it? Let me know what you think. Review review review. Tell me if you want them to meet in the next chapter or not. I will think of a good twist okay so stay tuned. I'll update fast depending on your reviews. I think it's time for my anonymous readers to react. And uh, who wants to beta read? Here just type below. I'll reply. **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
